Future Hunger Games
A competition of sorts. Introducing the latest in community activities: The Future Hunger Games. The rules are simple. Send a tribute of 2 people from your user nation to compete in the Hunger Games. Wait and see which nation will have the best tributes. Win, and you get a fancy userbox for your user nation's page. Lose, and well, your population drops by 2. Also, did we mention it's televised and broadcasted across all timelines? May the odds be ever in your favor. The event will be televised day by day, so remember to see if your nation's tribute survives. Location The location for the first Future Hunger Games will be held in the birthplace of Hunger Games, Panem. The arena is modeled after the Amazon rainforest, with the appropriate flora and fauna. Participant Roster (Closed) *'Grander Earth' sends Mark Twain and Sato Saruka. *'Neo Singappon' sends Tian Ze Long and Hano Kujin as tributes. *'Betum' sends Aeta Be and Benjamin Tentre as tributes. *'Principality of Zeon' sends "Char Aznable" and Ramba Ral as tributes. *'Thristania' sends Brian Wilson and Paul McCartney as tributes. *'Albadonia' sends Mark McDonalds and Chloe Pandev as tributes. *'Confederation of Valkyrie' sends Alan Walker & Kygo. *'Qysid' sends Halim Zaman and Zahrah Karim. *'Biscasia' sends Pablo Hernandez and Isabella Bustillo. *'Hoflan' sends Wilfried Hössler and Sylvia Hillebrand. The Games Day 1 Part 1 *As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. *Wilfried Hossler catches Aeta Be off guard and kills him. *Halim Zaman stays at the cornucopia for resources. *Hano Kujin stays at the cornucopia for resources. *Putin runs away from the Cornucopia. *Trump runs away from the Cornucopia. *Pablo Hernandez runs away from the Cornucopia. *Hitler runs away from the Cornucopia. *Brian Wilson runs away from the Cornucopia. *Slvia Hilldebrand stays at the cornucopia for resources. *Stalin snatches a pair of sais. *Benjamin Tentre runs away from the Cornucopia. *Alan Walker runs away from the Cornucopia. *Paul McCartney sets an explosive off, killing Sato Saruka. *Ramba Ral grabs a shovel. *Kygo, Isabelle Bustillo, and Tian Ze Long work together to get as many supplies as possible. *Mark McDonalds grabs a jar of fishing bait while Char Aznable gets fishing gear. *Mark Twain runs away from the Cornucopia. *Zahrah Karim runs away from the Cornucopia. *Chloe Pandev runs away from the Cornucopia. Day 1 Part 2 *Chloe Pandev makes a wooden spear. *Wilfried Hossler tends to Char Aznable's wounds. *Slvia Hilldebrand attacks Brian Wilson, but he manages to escape. *Halim Zaman, Pablo Hernandez, and Paul McCartney track down and kill Zahrah Karim. *Kygo makes a slingshot. *Stalin stalks Tian Ze Long. *Mark McDonalds, Hano Kujin, Mark Twain, and Alan Walker hunt for other tributes. *Ramba Ral travels to higher ground. *Isabelle Bustillo constructs a shack. *Hitler fishes. *Benjamin Tentre receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. *Putin tries to sleep through the entire day. *Trump injures herself. Day 1 Part 3 * 3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. *Aeta Be District 3 *Sato Saruka District 1 *Zahrah Karim District 8 Night 1 *Chloe Pandev dies of dysentery. *Paul McCartney defeats Alan Walker in a fight, but spares his life. *Kygo receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. *Brian Wilson questions his sanity. *Mark McDonalds strangles Char Aznable after engaging in a fist fight. *Pablo Hernandez is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. *Slvia Hilldebrand thinks about winning. *Wilfried Hossler thinks about home. *Hitler defeats Ramba Ral in a fight, but spares her life. *Putin, Halim Zaman, Stalin, Isabelle Bustillo, and Mark Twain sleep in shifts. *Tian Ze Long stabs Benjamin Tentre in the back with a trident. *Hano Kujin sees a fire, but stays hidden. *Trump receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Day 2 Part 1 *Isabelle Bustillo goes hunting. *Paul McCartney travels to higher ground. *Slvia Hilldebrand practices her archery. *Putin tends to Hitler's wounds. *Pablo Hernandez overhears Trump and Brian Wilson talking in the distance. *Ramba Ral runs away from Alan Walker. *Wilfried Hossler receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. *Stalin fishes. *Hano Kujin travels to higher ground. *Mark Twain dies of dysentery. *Mark McDonalds runs away from Kygo. *Tian Ze Long practices his archery. *Halim Zaman goes hunting. Day 2 Part 2 *A monstrous hurricane wreaks havoc on the arena. *Kygo survives. *Brian Wilson survives. *Stalin pushes Wilfried Hossler into an incoming boulder. *Trump survives. *Paul McCartney survives. *Halim Zaman survives. *Mark McDonalds survives. *Putin survives. *Isabelle Bustillo is sucked into the hurricane. *Ramba Ral survives. *Alan Walker is sucked into the hurricane. *Pablo Hernandez stabs Hano Kujin, then pushes her close enough to the hurricane to suck her in. *Hitler survives. *Tian Ze Long stabs Slvia Hilldebrand, then pushes her close enough to the hurricane to suck her in. Day 2 Part 3 *9 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. *Chloe Pandev District 6 *Char Aznable District 4 *Benjamin Tentre District 3 *Mark Twain District 1 *Wilfried Hossler District 10 *Isabelle Bustillo District 9 *Alan Walker District 7 *Hano Kujin District 2 *Slvia Hilldebrand District 10 Night 2 *Paul McCartney, Kygo, Tian Ze Long, and Trump tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. *Ramba Ral destroys Putin's supplies while he is asleep. *Halim Zaman sets up camp for the night. *Brian Wilson sets up camp for the night. *Mark McDonalds receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. *Stalin cries herself to sleep. *Hitler questions his sanity. *Pablo Hernandez thinks about home. Day 3 Part 1 *Halim Zaman tries to sleep through the entire day. *Kygo picks flowers. *Pablo Hernandez tries to sleep through the entire day. *Mark McDonalds kills Putin with his own weapon. *Hitler receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. *Stalin is pricked by thorns while picking berries. *Trump receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. *Tian Ze Long chases Paul McCartney. *Ramba Ral is pricked by thorns while picking berries. *Brian Wilson camouflauges himself in the bushes. Day 3 Part 2 *1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance. *Putin District 11 Night 3 *Halim Zaman, Paul McCartney, and Hitler sleep in shifts. *Tian Ze Long kills Trump while she is sleeping. *Kygo catches Pablo Hernandez off guard and kills him. *Stalin thinks about winning. *Mark McDonalds, Brian Wilson, and Ramba Ral cheerfully sing songs together. Day 4 Part 1 *The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. *Stalin decides not to go to The Feast. *Ramba Ral decides not to go to The Feast. *Halim Zaman, Paul McCartney, and Brian Wilson successfully ambush and kill Kygo, Mark McDonalds, and Hitler. *Tian Ze Long decides not to go to The Feast. Day 4 Part 2 *Paul McCartney and Halim Zaman split up to search for resources. *Brian Wilson attacks Ramba Ral, but she manages to escape. *Tian Ze Long tries to sleep through the entire day. *Stalin searches for firewood. Day 4 Part 3 *Paul McCartney and Halim Zaman split up to search for resources. *Brian Wilson attacks Ramba Ral, but she manages to escape. *Tian Ze Long tries to sleep through the entire day. *Stalin searches for firewood. Day 4 Part 4 *5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. *Trump District 11 *Pablo Hernandez District 9 *Kygo District 7 *Mark McDonalds District 6 *Hitler District 12 Night 4 *Stalin convinces Halim Zaman to snuggle with her. *Brian Wilson thinks about winning. *Ramba Ral receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. *Tian Ze Long defeats Paul McCartney in a fight, but spares her life. Day 5 Part 1 *Tian Ze Long steals from Stalin while she isn't looking. *Paul McCartney, Brian Wilson, and Halim Zaman start fighting, but Brian Wilson runs away as Paul McCartney kills Halim Zaman. *Ramba Ral makes a slingshot. Day 5 Part 2 *1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance. *Halim Zaman District 8 Night 5 *Stalin, Tian Ze Long, Paul McCartney, Brian Wilson, and Ramba Ral sleep in shifts. Day 6 Part 1 *Paul McCartney hunts for other tributes. *Tian Ze Long stalks Ramba Ral. *Stalin is pricked by thorns while picking berries. *Brian Wilson questions his sanity. Day 6 Part 2 *No cannon shots are heard. Night 6 *Ramba Ral cries herself to sleep. *Stalin questions her sanity. *Tian Ze Long climbs a tree to rest. *Paul McCartney convinces Brian Wilson to not kill her, only to kill him instead. Day 7 Part 1 *Ramba Ral poisons Stalin's drink. She drinks it and dies. *Tian Ze Long receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. *Paul McCartney cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. Day 7 Part 2 *3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. *Brian Wilson District 5 *Stalin District 12 *Paul McCartney District 5 Night 7 *Ramba Ral stabs Tian Ze Long with a tree branch. Ramba Ral wins! Category:Active Contests Category:Community Culture Category:Future Hunger Games